A delta-sigma (ΔΣ) modulator is a feedback system that can achieve high-resolution digital signals. The delta-sigma modulator has been implemented in a wide variety of electronic circuits, including but not limited to, analog-to-digital converters (ADCs), digital-to-analog converters (DACs), frequency synthesizers, and other electronic circuits. In receiver applications, the delta-sigma modulator can be implemented to receive an analog signal and convert the analog signal to a digital signal. Typically, the analog signal is conditioned (for example, by amplifying and/or filtering) by other receiver circuitry (such as a sensor interface circuit) before it is received by the delta-sigma modulator for digitization. Although such configurations have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.